The Strawberry Prince
by ShiroStrawberry
Summary: Toshiro says the weirdest yet funniest things when drunk. Ichigo likes to take advantage of the silly things he says, much to Hitsugaya's dismay. IchiHitsu. One-Shot


**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Random little IchiHitsu I wrote. Inspiration came from something my friend said as a joke, haha. Might be posting more on here, or posting on AO3. Been writing a lot since joining a Bleach discord! A Bleach Big Bang event is being held, and is starting soon! Entries close in December but you till have a bit of time to join, 14 days from now! Any information or if you are wanting to join, search up Bleach Big Bang on Tumblr! :)**

Ichigo never thought he'd see the day tears would fall from those icy pools of turquoise he loved so much. It pained him to hear the light muffled sobs of his lover, and the sight of his trembling form made his heart sink. Ichigo had felt sick to his stomach, practically running to his lover the moment he laid eyes on him as he stumbled through the bedroom door. Quiet whispers came from him, barely audible as Toshiro muttered out a jumble of apologies. Ichigo had been frantic at the sight of the captain. Tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, an awful state to see someone you loved so dearly in. Ichigo had wrapped him in his arms, instinctively running a hand through the messy white locks as he kissed his forehead.

"It's going to be okay Toshiro, what happened? Who do I have to _kill_?" Ichigo's words were hushed and protective, a dark tone seeping into his voice as he ended the lulling with a threat.

"I'm sorry.." The words were muffled and quiet but the sound of the apology playing on his lover's lips over and over made Ichigo's heart tense, a sorrow washing over him at the truly heartbreaking sound.

"Please tell me what happened," Ichigo's words were stern, an overly protective need boiling in his chest as he pried Toshiro, who has clung to his chest, away enough to look into his glassy jade eyes.

But that's when Ichigo had noticed the whiff of floral perfume and the sickening smell of liquor melding together in an awfully familiar scent. He had grown to know that smell after spending extended periods of time in the tenth division. The undeniable fragrance of Rangiku Matsumoto, along with the odour of alcohol. Ichigo refrained from groaning as he inspected Toshiro, who had thankfully stopped crying and simply stood before him, swaying dangerously as he held onto Ichigo's arms for support. The Tenth Division Captain was undoubtedly drunk. Matsumoto had been up to her old tricks of getting the snowy male to succumb to her begging and have a drink with her. And it seemed she had broken him this time, finally pushing him to the level of total sobriety loss.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I really didn't mean too.." Ichigo stared shocked at the man before him, a blush dusting over his cheeks at the sound of Toshiro calling him by his pet name, one he only used when overly tired and seeking affection. Curiosity took over as the strawberry raised a questioning brow.

"Sorry for what? Getting drunk?" A slightly amused sigh escaped his lips as Ichigo shook his head. "It's alright Toshiro, besides, I'm sure it was Rangiku's id-"

"No! I'm sorry about the strawberry!"

"The what? What about strawberries?"

"I ate one. I'm sorry but it was so nice. I know I shouldn't have, you're the Strawberry prince and I didn't ask I'm sorry."

Ichigo stood staring baffled at the shorter male in utter confusion, but then his once bemused expression morphed into amusement as it clicked in his mind what the other was mumbling about. Toshiro had begun to sob again, clutching at Ichigo's shirt as he buried his face, a string of apologies being cried into his chest. Ichigo had to refrain from laughing at the entire childish ordeal, his lips twisting into a wide grin. Ichigo couldn't deny that Toshiro was the most adorable mess of a person when drunk. And he secretly liked the silly things he said. The _Strawberry prince_ held his snowflake tight as he drunkenly sobbed, kissing his soft hair as Ichigo lightly giggled. This was going to be an interesting conversation tomorrow morning.

~Next day~

He didn't mean to wake so early. His eyes felt heavy with lack of sleep; it had taken a while to calm the snowy captain enough to get him to bed. Ichigo had checked the time when he finally got back into the blankets, the clock face reading a pitiful 3:28 am. It thankfully hadn't taken long for him to drift off, his eyes finally closing and mind being taken over by slumber. But it seemed it hadn't lasted for long, as when he had woken the clock read a mere six o'clock. The ginger had actually groaned out loud at seeing the time and rolled over sluggishly, his eyes falling shut once more. He had planned to go back to sleep, his hand instinctively reaching over to embrace his icy partner. Ichigo had been surprised when his arm met an empty space, however, his eyes opening wearily to see the absence of snowy hair. It hadn't taken him long though to realise where the other had gone.

Ichigo poured boiling water into the cup in front of him as he finished off making tea. He began to stir in the sugar for his cup when soft echoing of footsteps appeared behind him. The Strawberry tried to hide the smile gracing his lips as he turned to his lover. Said male shuffled over to the table, pale hand shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight filling the room. Ichigo watched Toshiro for a moment longer as he slumped into the chair, an audible groan breaking from his lips as he let his head fall into his palms. The substitute had to refrain from chuckling at the sight. Turning to the tea, Ichigo opted to pick up the water he had poured earlier and made his way over to the Captain. The ginger set the glass on the table, letting it hit the wood a little hard making the male before him jerk slightly at the noise. Another bubble of laughter was held in his throat as he reached to stroke the snowy locks.

"How are you feeling?"

No reply came. The amusement grew on the gingers face as his smile morphed into a smirk.

"Had a good night? It seemed like you might not have considering the state of you when you came in. Almost had me in a panic at the sight of you cry-"

"Shut up."

The icy tone sent chills down Ichigo's spine. Toshiro reached for the water, sipping at it quietly as Ichigo took a step back. An almost devilish glint shone in his eyes as he turned to the kitchen counter, grabbing a plate he had set aside when making the tea.

"My apologies babe, just poking fun. Are you alright though? Heard you throwing up in the bathroom when I woke up." A low groan was heard in the direction of the small Captain. His smirk grew.

"Just, stop talking. Please." Ichigo turned back to the table, staying a fair distance away as he stared at his boyfriend. Toshiro still had his head in his palm as he continued to sip on the water. He was simply sitting there, obviously battling a painful headache and an upset stomach as he seemed horribly hungover. But Ichigo couldn't help but indulge the evil little voice echoing in the back of his mind. He couldn't tell if it was just part of him wanting revenge for the horrible night sleep, or that bastard Hollow just cutting in to be an asshole. Either way, the substitute had made a decision as he took a brave step forward. He made sure everything sharp was out of reach, and thankfully Hyorinmaru was nowhere in sight as Ichigo placed the plate on the table.

"Oh don't be so angry. Here, have a Strawberry. This time you have full permission from the _Strawberry prince_ himself!" Ichigo declared loudly as he bowed slightly. Toshiro paused in his drinking and his shoulders slumped. Suddenly the air became thin and a dark, chilling vibe began to emit from the small prodigy before him. Ichigo had to bite his tongue to hold in the laughter threatening to escape his throat as he watched the Captain twitch slightly, his hand reaching out to the plate.

"You. Little. Shit." Ichigo barely caught the words as Hitsuguya suddenly shot up and pelted a hand full of strawberries at him, causing the substitute to finally burst into laughter as he dove out the way of the projectile berries. Ichigo took a daring look back at the now fuming Toshiro, cheeks dusted with a deep red with teeth flared, a lethal glare piercing his soul. That was the last thing Ichigo saw as he ran out the door.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you liked it~ :)**


End file.
